Resins such as polypropylenes (PP), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), polyamides (PA6, PA66), polyesters (PET, PBT) and aromatic polycarbonates (PC) are used as raw materials for obtaining resin molded articles. These resins are produced from raw materials obtained from oil resources. In recent years, problems such as the depletion of oil resources and global environment have been concerned, and the production of a resin from a raw material obtained from biogenic matter such as a plant has been desired. Especially when a global environmental problem is taken into consideration, a resin obtained from a plant-derived raw material is regarded as a resin having a low load on the global environment from the concept “carbon neutral” which means that it is neutral in terms of the balance of carbon in view of the amount of carbon dioxide absorbed during the growth of a plant even when it is burnt after use.
Meanwhile, to use the resin obtained from a plant-derived raw material as an industrial material, especially an electric/electronic-related part, OA-related part or auto part, flame retardancy must be imparted to the resin from the viewpoint of safety.
Various attempts have been made for the flame retardation of resins obtained from plant-derived raw materials, especially polylactic acid resin, and a certain measure of flame retardation has been attained (Patent Documents 1 to 6). However, a large amount of a flame retardant is used to flame retard these resins, whereby the physical properties of the resins are impaired.    (Patent Document 1) JP-A 2001-164014    (Patent Document 2) JP-A 2004-277552    (Patent Document 3) JP-A 2005-023260    (Patent Document 4) JP-A 2005-139441    (Patent Document 5) JP-A 2007-246730    (Patent Document 6) JP-A 2008-019294